All it took was you
by Konya No Ohimesama
Summary: It was a mistake on my half, I should have trusted. Thought you would break and hate me. Really, guess Hotaru is Hotaru after all. But.. what's this feeling that's lingering inside me.. It couldn't be.. A Masamune x Hotaru fanfic! Read and loveeee. Please.


**GOD I love this pair. It's too adorable. I mean have you seen the last episode? Hotaru's my OP princess of the season. Anyways, here's my contribution to the fandom! I'll try to keep them in character as hard as I can and hopefully will be in line with the anime / manga's story line as well. But, if not.. hope you will forgive any errors and lack in plot. English is also not my native language thus do not have too much expectation from my wordings. I'll try to keep this story in a 2-3 chapters.**

 _ **P/S:** My motivation for writing this story is because of how the beautiful the final episode was. Really heartwarming and beautiful to the end. But.. it so did not end like I wanted to! (And I mean the way that I wanted Hotaru to confess her gender and all) Prayer circle for season two. - w - _

**_~ Anyways, without further ado, enjoy. ~_**

ﾟ･✿ヾ╲(｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿･ﾟ

* * *

 _There are two types of people.. those who let go and those who are let go of. I'm always the latter one. How many times is it has it been since I saw people walk ou_ t on me..

"Even if you let me go, I'll never let go of you!"

Really.. just how long has it been since I yearn to hear those words. To think that the one who would save me was you. I'm really no good.. a failure as an adult. Even still..

"Join my survival game team... and we'll become the strongest game in Japan.."

How could the price of saving me only required me to say those words? How come all you wanted from me is for me to reach my hand out?

"Of course I will!"

Why did I pull my hand away immediately? Why did my my heart started to beat faster? Why is it that I'm suddenly feeling warm across my face?

Why is it that it all happened because of you?

I knew it all along.. I have been working as a host for years now.. I can see how these same reactions happen to the customers that I entertained..

This is what they call.. love.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can't be in love! Especially not with Hotaru.. not with a **GUY**!

Am I turning homo? Is that what it is? Do I not feel any interest towards the opposite gender anymore? It can't be!

My head started to spin around as the thought of preference has changed.

But if that's the case.. then does it mean I may open up my heart to other guys as well? I thought long and hard of the possibilities.

But.. I certainly did not feel that way towards Yukki.. in fact I was more grossed out at how intimate he wanted us to become before. Nor have I have any further interest with Midori aside from my own vengeance and our history..

Then.. is Hotaru an exception? Because he's special to me? Is that how it is..?

It's been a few days now since that whole night ever happen. I still carried on with my days just as how Hotaru carried on with his school work and Yukki with his manga.

* * *

"Hey~ Masamune~! " A voice snapped me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, what is it my dear lady?"

"Don't 'dear lady' me! You've been spacing out the whole time here! This is really not the usual host treatment that I received." The young woman early in her 20's that was wearing a gold dress along with a tight bun hairstyle pouted in my lack of treatment.

"Ohhh.. sorry for that. Tell you what the next drink's on me so please turn that frown upside down, okay?" I gave her a wink and the usual Masamune 'host like' smile in hope for her forgiveness.

"Nah, it's fine.. More importantly, is everything okay?" My guest for the night gave up in her fight and switched to a more concerned side.

"Hah.. of course! I'm just thinking about something that's been bothering me lately that's all. Sorry to worry you." I tried to shrug it off but the words that were spilled were really true on what was bothering me.

"Hm.. does it have to do with your survival game? Oh! Is it about the new member that you mention the other day!?" The question hit the mark

"H-Hah!? O-Of course it doesn't! W-Why would I spend my thinking of him!?" Clearly I was not prepared for the sudden hit. There goes my composed host look. Down the drain.

"Haha, so it is! But.. If I recall.. it was a young boy, right? Hotaru.. was it?" The question continued on searching for details.

"Huh.. yeah. He is. Hotaru Tachibana's the name. He's a real lifesaver for our team.." Thinking back to my words, it gave me such a warm feeling that I truly am thankful for all of this.

"Well then.. why are you acting all reserved? And like.. Masamune.. you were blushing like crazy when I asked for his name just now.. You're not getting attached in the wrong way to the kid, are you?"

 _Ah, damn it. Another hit._

"I'm not! I'm not! It's really not like that!" I try to laugh it off. "Though he is adorable. Might grow up to be a fine host if he were to put his good looks to good use one day." Trying hard to steer the conversation away.

"If that happens, then I'll make sure to request of him always when I visit! Ahaha!"

Surprisingly, the night went one smoothly from there. I managed to somehow control my thoughts and feelings throughout my service. But, I really did not imagine how badly Hotaru would affect me..

Is this.. really what they call..

 _Love..?_

* * *

 **GAHHH. Sorry for it being short on the first chapter. Really wanted to make it longer.. but I'm currently busy with studies at the moment. Please bear with me for now.**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND COMMENT. OPEN TO CRITICS AND SUGGESTIONS AS WELL, SO PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHT ON IT.**

 **thankyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~** (◕‿◕)ﾉ ･ﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ


End file.
